The present invention relates to a diaphragm valve comprising a housing top part, which receives an actuating device for actuating the valve, and a housing bottom part, which has a receiving region for receiving a diaphragm, wherein in the housing bottom part beneath the diaphragm is configured a central region forming a flow channel.
In pipeline construction, diaphragm valves are used to regulate flow rates of different mediums. A diaphragm valve is characterized by few individual parts which come into contact with the medium. When the actual control element of the valve is replaced, only the diaphragm needs to be exchanged. The diaphragm valve tends to be insensitive to dirt contamination. A diaphragm valve is therefore well suited to the regulation of medium flows which contain solids.
DE 10 2004 001 045-A1 discloses a diaphragm valve of the generic type, wherein the cross-sectional area, in dependence on the flow path, steadily decreases from the housing inlet to the sealing land and then steadily increases again from the sealing land to the housing outlet.
Starting from this prior art, the object of the invention is to define a diaphragm valve wherein the flow through the valve housing is realized as evenly as possible and without obstacles.